The invention relates to a conveyor sampler, for the purpose of obtaining cross-section samples of material, such as coal, for example, being carried by a conveyor. Samples of such material are often required to be taken at intervals, and rapidly conveyed to a reduction plant where the material taken is divided into the sample required and a balance or residue which may be diverted back to the conveyor. It is desirable that the sample taken should be a true cross-section sample, it should be taken as quickly and cleanly as possible, and that the normal operation of the conveyor should not be interrupted.